


Lifeline

by hhf23



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhf23/pseuds/hhf23
Summary: Special Agent Alastor LeRoux and his team are on a mission to take down the Italian mafia of New York run by Henry Rossini. Insert Anthony Rossini (Angel Dust), a man a year younger than Alastor who desperately wants to escape from his life of crime. With Angel a CI, his best friend Cherri Williams as their bomb specialist and a few more additions to the team, the Hazbins have never been a more functional and successful FBI task force.When a mysterious being emerges within the FBI to torment Angel specifically, the Hazbins along with other FBI members must dig deep and find out who is behind it while keeping close eyes on the mafia members hunting Angel. Alastor all the while must learn how to keep his team out of danger, protect Angel and keep his personal life separate from his work.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> My fic will deal with Angel’s canon troubles, addiction & abuse but it will also dive into trouble with Alastor’s troubles as well as a mental issue he has with separating his job from his personal life. The characters won’t be 100% the same. Alastor WILL NOT smile all the time, Angel WILL NOT be as overtly sexual, Husk will have an emotional depth to his character while Niffty and Charlie will take on a more serious role. Vaggie is going to be sort of the same but also show a lighthearted side to her. Vox and Velvet ARE NOT the bad guys in this series, just characters who cause trouble occasionally. I will make them friends with the Hazbins at some point though. Also, the Helluva Boss characters will make little guest appearances in later chapters as the Hazbin's "higher ups", especially Stolas and Blitzo but they won't be major characters.

A cold and windy day. What a great way to start off the mission. Another undercover drug “deal”. Special Agent Alastor LeRoux, honored FBI detective and undercover agent put his equipment on and smiled as his best friend Henry hooked everything up along with their other best friend, Natalie.

“So...why do they go by Husk and Niffty, Al?” special agent Charolette, or Charlie as she prefers asked.

“Husker is just dead inside.” Alastor replied, elbowing Husk in his ribs. “Natalie is a beautiful name but Niffty Swiffty has been a nickname of hers ever since Husk and I watched her clean a whole house in under an hour. Swiffer sweeper and all.”

Vagatha chuckled, putting on a rather ugly looking winter coat. “Never thought you guys would go so far back.” she replied, taking her pack of fake cigarettes out. “God I hate smoking these on undercover ops...”

“I promise I’ll be in and out in an hour. Try to hold out until then, Vagatha.” Alastor said, fitting a knife into his socks.

“Be safe, Ally.” Niffty said, hugging the taller man.

“I will be Niffty Swiffty.” Alastor promised, hugging the short redhead and ruffling her hair. “Do what you’re good at and hack.”

“You son of a bitch! You must come back or I will shoot you to death!” Husk threatened playfully, fist bumping Alastor.

“I will, my friend. Now, go up to the roof and watch my six!” Alastor chuckled, slapping Husk’s ass on the way out.

“My darlings, keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Alastor said, turning on his coms and body camera before walking to the door of the van.

* * *

Becoming an FBI task force had really been an accident. They all met in college, studying the law and criminal justice system. Charlie and Vagatha or Vaggie as she preferred all clicked and started study groups and eventually began interning at the police station together. By their mid twenties, they were all high ranking officers in the police academy and asked to form a unit within the FBI undercover task force when seeing they all had some talent in either computer work or acting.

Alastor jumped out of the unmarked FBI van and began walking in the direction he was supposed to go for a drug deal. The operation would be simple, make a deal with some fake drug, exchange a time and date and depart so the rest of the team could plan.

“My name is Alejandro...” Alastor muttered to himself, walking down the alley and looking as coked out as possible.

“Are you ready, Al?” Charlie asked.

“Yes Charlie. I’m ready.” he replied. “Niffty, eyes on me?”

“Yessir! All eyes are on you and the Rossini family!” Niffty replied, clicking away on her keyboard.

“Husker? In position, my good pal?”

“Yeah you son of a bitch. I’m in position. I see you!” Husk grumbled.

“And I’m on the street, smoking a fake cigarette.” Vaggie chimed in. “Just please make this quick, Alastor.”

“Mhm.” Alastor replied, walking further into the alley.

* * *

Being aware of everything was the type of person Alastor was. Ever since he caught his father attempting to kill his mother with a knife, he has always kept his guard up. It was what made him a good undercover agent but he wasn’t expecting a voice to call out to him.

“Aye! Aye get over here! What’s a newcomer doin’ here?” a voice called.

Alastor whirled around, drawing his gun in a panic. Turning around, he didn’t see anyone at first until he smelled the horrible smell of weed.

“Over here, buddy.”

Turning once again, Alastor saw a young man with bleach blond hair and pink highlights standing off in the shadows. He was relatively young, around his age and definitely in the mafia. He had a pink tattoo on his chest which was in the shape of a heart and wore rather revealing clothing.

“Relax. M’not gonna tell my pops ya came here. I just wanna sell all my weed and go back to my friend’s place. So, ya buy weed?”

“No...I actually am looking for Henry Rossini. I want to do business with him. Offer twenty percent of what I have.” Alastor replied, smiling and forgetting he was undercover for a bit. “And who may you be, my friend?”

The man scoffed and chuckled. “We ain’t pals, Smiles. But I’ll give ya what ya want. The names Anthony Rossini. I go by Angel Dust though. OnlyFans is better than whatever shit I sell on the streets.”

Rossini? Alastor knew he was supposed to talk to Henry Rossini, the head of the Italian mafia hidden within New York. How is Anthony related to Henry Rossini?

“Your last name is Rossini??” Alastor gasped.

“Yep. M’Henry’s son.” Anthony replied. “I don’t get good treatment though. So, I answered ya question. What’s ya name?”

“Alejandro.” Alastor replied.

“Alastor! Get inside!” Vaggie hissed from her com.

“Bullshit. I know all the druggies in the area and never saw ya before. Ya don’t even look like ya can smoke a joint. Tell me who the fuck ya are. I won’t tell my pops. We don’t have a good relationship anyways.” Anthony said, looking dead into Alastor’s eyes.

“Fine. I’m Special Agent Alastor LeRoux. Leader of the FBI task force known as the Hazbins.” Alastor replied, also staring dead into Anthony’s eyes.

“Alastor! What the fuck?” Vaggie snapped.

“Alastor LeRoux! You can’t tell a mafia member your actual name!!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Shhh!” Alastor hissed, touching the com in his ear. “Let me handle this!”

“Soo...I guess ya gotta arrest me. Eh, it’ll be better than going to see my pops. I’ll just get kicked in my face again.” Anthony sighed, holding his wrists out.

Alastor cocked his head, furrowing his eyebrows. Never in his fifteen years of leading his team has he ever encountered someone so willing to be arrested for being a mafia member. This was rather sad to see since Anthony had a sad look on his face when he said so.

“You don’t want to be in this life, do you Anthony?” Alastor asked, watching Anthony kneel on the ground in a submissive manner.

“Angel. I go by Angel Dust when I’m not in the mafia.” Anthony...or Angel said. “I don’t want to be a mafia member. I don’t like killin’ and I’m terrified...walk on thin ice every fuckin’ day!”

“Why?”

“Cuz...I’m gay...my pops, brotha and other mafia members are homophobic fucks who don’t accept me but won’t kill me if I sell all of their shit! I have to do this or I’ll be in a body bag!”

Alastor sighed, looking around and giving the scared man a hopeful smile. “I can help you, Angel. I know people who have been in your situation. I got them out. If you really want me to help you, I can.” Alastor said, smiling at Angel with the sweetest smile Angel had ever seen.

Thinking it was a joke, Angel began to laugh. It wasn’t a genuine laugh either. It was forced, the sound of someone who put on a facade.

“HAHAHA! No way, Toots. I can’t leave the mafia. I just can’t! It will mean imminent death for me and for whoever is involved with me. It’s why I have an alias!” Angel’s tone saddened significantly as he pulled his revealing suit up a little. “Besides, I’m already a dead man...I don’t have long before my pops decides to kill me and I can’t run anywhere right now since Suga Tits isnt in New York right now.”

“Who???” Alastor asked, unsure if he heard right.

“Oh. Ya dunno who the fuck Suga Tits is. It’s my friend Cherri Williams.”

“The girl responsible for domestic terrorist attacks?” Alastor said, raising an eyebrow.

“What? No! She isnt a domestic terrorist!” Angel exclaimed. “She knows her way around bombs but mostly makes ‘em for New Year and the Fourth! I swear!!”

Alastor thought. He knew the FBI was looking for Cherri Williams but it wasn’t his call at the moment. He was supposed to do the drug deal. Deciding this was the only way to go, he asked Angel to hook him up while promising to be truthful to him after the deal.

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay. I’ll allow you to find Miss Williams and talk to her but right now, I want you to hook me up with your father. My team and I need eyes and ears on the inside. Now I won’t force you, but if you want to leave this life behind, I promise you I can protect you. Each of my team members have security twenty four seven and we all live together in the same house. You’d be safe with us.” Alastor said, holding out his hand. “So, do we have a deal then?”

Angel looked down at the man’s gloved hand. Maybe he could suck his dick as payment. It’s been what his last client wanted after they made a deal. He hated it and was forced to do so ever day but it was the only way he wouldn’t go to prison. Angel needed to survive.

Kneeling down, Angel gave Alastor a weird look and was about to grab his pants until Alastor slapped his hands away.

“Do not touch me.” Alastor hissed. “I do not want sexual favors from you, my good sir! Get up.”

Angel sighed in relief and did as he was ordered, looking down at his heeled boots. As his expression turned into a more depressed one, Alastor’s heart sank. This man was in pain, possibly being abused in more ways than verbal and physical.

“M’sorry...I’m just used to givin’ people sexual favors...I shouldn’t have done that...” Angel whispered. “I’ll hook ya up with my pops but...I can’t leave him. He will find me. I’ve seen him find other family members before. He found my ma runnin’ away with me and my sis and killed her in front of us.”

Alastor sighed and nodded. “I understand but Angel, if you do have a change of mind, here’s my number. Call me and I’ll be there.”

A business card was given to Angel. “Special Agent Alastor LeRoux.” Angel chuckled, tucking the card into his suit. “Thanks. I’ll get ya inside now to see my pops. Lemme do all the talkin’ unless he asks ya stuff.”

* * *

The inside of the mafia headquarters was different from what Charlie had predicted. She didn’t think of them to be about technology but Henry Rossini WAS all about technology. Security cameras everywhere, a lot of codes that Angel had to put in and facial recognition scanners along with a questionnaire for people wanting to do business.

“How many more checkpoints do we have to go through?” Alastor asked.

“Two more. Then we will meet my pops.” Angel replied, doing a retina scan and unlocking the last door. “Hey pops, uhh ya got a potential business partner.”

Standing before Alastor was the infamous mafia boss himself. His nerves weren’t going crazy but it would be inhuman of him to say he wasn’t intimidated. Henry was a huge fellow, towering at least a foot and a half over Alastor himself who was shorter than Angel.

“So, heard ya wanna do business with me?” Henry asked.

“Go on Alejandro. Give him ya offer.” Angel said, sitting next to another young man who looked like his sibling.

“I have some PCP back at my lab. We have been cookin’ up some meth as well. Crystal meth, PCP, shrooms, all the good shit and mixin’ em together.” Alastor said, knowing he was convincing everyone in the room.

“Have ya got the liquid shit?” the man next to Angel asked.

“Oh baby, I was talkin’ to this man. He got em ALL...” Angel purred. “I think he was gonna give us a perfect deal too! Each and every concoction for whatever ya ask for, pops!”

This caught Henry’s attention. His eyebrows rose and a smile formed. “For real? Ya got all that?” he asked.

“Mmmhmmm! I sure do my friend! My lab coordinator is AMAZING!” Alastor replied, winking.

“Did any of ya try it?” Angel asked.

“Funny story, I can’t. I passed out from weed when I tried to smoke one joint but I’m still in the biz. I just oversee everything my crew does.” Alastor said, showing a “scar from the allergic reaction”.

“Whoa! Shit!” one of the body guards gasped. “How allergic are ya?”

“Pretty bad. He told me he was hospitalized for a month.” Angel replied, kicking his feet up on the table before his brother kicked him. “Ow ya fuck!”

“Hmmm...did any of your crew try it?” Henry asked.

“Oh yeah. My right hand girl did and was so fuckin’ high after! She LOVED it and said it was worth a lot. We sold a bunch on the east side.” Alastor replied. “So...how much ya want and if so, do we have a deal then??”

After a moment, Henry shook his hand. “Ten percent for each one.” he said, winking. “You got yourself a deal then. Meet us in a week outside this building. Anthony, take this good sir out and give him our business number! WE ARE IN BUSINESS FOLKS!!”

* * *

Angel nodded and motioned for Alastor to follow him out. The cheers of mafia members who were excited started to drown out as the two exited but Alastor couldn’t get over the uncomfortable feeling when the shorter man with dark hair glared at him and Angel. Deciding to let it go, he followed Angel out and sighed in relief when he saw Vaggie.

“So, that was amazing but ya gotta be careful with his deals, Al.” Angel whispered as they walked to the entrance of the alley. “My pops doesn’t take many and my bro was suspicious of ya...gotta keep ya head low, kay?”

Alastor chuckled. “No worries. I’ve done this many times before.” he said, cherry as ever. “I pulled many off and got all the members arrested.”

“Al, I’m serious. My pops kills all the fuckin’ people he does business with after one bad deal or if my bro says to!” Angel snapped, grabbing Alastor’s wrist. “Please...I can’t have ya go through with it!”

“Al! Need me to take a shot?” Husk asked, aiming at Angel’s head.

“No! Husker! Don’t! He’s a friend!” Alastor whispered angrily.

“What?” Charlie asked.

“I’m recruiting him as a CI!” Alastor snapped.

Angel chuckled and handed Alastor his card. “I’ll give ya a call later, Strawberry Pimp.”

“Excuse me? Where’d you get that name from?” Alastor asked.

“My bro thought ya were a pimp plus ya have almost all red on ya. Makes ya look like a strawberry.” the blond giggled.

Sputtering, Alastor shook his head and facepalmed. “You are insufferable and I just met you!” Alastor groaned. “Tell me why I want you as my CI?”

“HA! Beats me. Ya got a good heart though. Alastor, y’know ya actually are the only person to not wanna take advantage of me. I tried givin’ ya a sexual favors most guys woulda taken my offer but ya didn’t. Thank ya for that...I really...” Angel looked around before pulling Alastor closer to whisper in his ear. “I really do wanna leave my family soon. Cherri was plannin’ to help me but I dunno where she went! She was supposed to text me tonight.”

Alastor whispered into his ears so the others couldn’t hear. “She’s in the library at the nearby university posing as a college student. Go there and find her. Maybe you can convince her to help us.”

Angel’s blue eyes bugged out as he nodded. This FBI guy was really nice for a cop and he was giving him absolutely no rules for some odd reason.

“Sooo...any rules I gotta follow as ya CI?” Angel asked.

“Just text me whenever you want. I’m bad at technology but I will answer you as soon as possible.” Alastor responded, smiling.

“Yo dipshit! Get a fucking move on! I think Niffty, Husk and Honey Buns are asleep on the other end!” Vaggie shouted, flipping Alastor off before dashing back to the van.

Snickering, Alastor nodded and turned back to Angel. “Remember, I can help you. Just call or text me and you’ll be welcomed.”

Angel paused, knowing he shouldn’t agree to this. “I’ll think about it. Thanks...” he ended up responding with.

* * *

“ALASTOR! WHAT THE FUCK?!?” everyone shouted when Alastor got back in the van.

Vaggie and Husk tackled him to the floor and both sat on him. Groaning, Alastor gasped for air as two adults sat on him until he tapped.

“Explain yourself, Alastor LeRoux!” Charlie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You NEVER do stuff like that!”

“What?” Alastor hissed, shoving his teammates off of him.

“What?? WHAT?!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!?!” Vaggie cried, yanking on her brown hair. “¿QUÉ COÑO ESTABAS HACIENDO?!?!?”

“Ugh! I was helping that man!!” Alastor exclaimed, covering his face. “He doesn’t want to be in the mafia!”

“¡PUTO IDIOTA!” Vaggie screamed, shoving her way to the drivers seat. “¡TE MATARÉ ALGÚN DIA, ALASTOR!!”

“Okay, okay! I looked into this Anthony Rossini’s background. A lot of drug charges, but he’s shown some redeeming qualities!” Niffty exclaimed. “He’s worked with other FBI officers and gave intel on other mafias in the area and even helped take down a Yakuza group! He basically walks on thin ice with his family everyday!”

“So...you still think this kid is redeemable?” Husk asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Alastor and Charlie both said. “Awww! We agree on stuff!”

“Ugh! Fine! But if he fucks up, YOU are to blame!” Vaggie growled, speeding away.

“Ditto.” Alastor replied, lying on the floor of the van. “Oh dear, heavens goodness gracious I’m tired...”

Charlie giggled as she took a seat next to Vaggie who was angrily driving them home. Husk was busy sleeping and Niffty sat on Alastor's stomach, being the only one light enough for him, clicking away on her laptop and hacking into all the files on the Rossini family.

"Looks like Anthony will be okay. He currently is inside with his family and he's now exiting and going to the library up the street to meet Cherri Williams! The two have been close for years and their texts are saying that she will help him erase his tracks!!" Niffty babbled, looking at Alastor who seemed to be blushing. "OOOHHH!! YOU LIKE HIM!!"

Alastor squeaked, grabbing Niffty's mouth and silencing her, pulling her to his chest and wrestling the short redhead. "NO I DON'T NIFFTY! I JUST WANT TO HELP HIM!!" Alastor cried, desperately trying to silence their tech nerd.

"MMMM! MMHMHMMMM!! MMMMMM!!!" Niffty squealed, giggling as she continued to annoy their leader.

"Oh my GOOOOODDDDD!" Vaggie groaned. "We will hear this for the next hour!"

"It's gonna be okay, Vaggie! Al is just being a sweet guy and wants to give a scared young man a chance to make something of himself." Charlie answered, kissing Vaggie's cheek.

“I know, but if Stolas and Blitzo find out, I don’t know what will happen. You know how they are with CI’s!” Vaggie said, kissing Charlie back. “The last CI we got led to a lot of paperwork on Alastor’s part.”

As everyone continued to hear Niffty ramble about Alastor's little crush on the mafia boss's son, Charlie had something to think carefully about. If Niffty was right about Anthony Rossini wanting to erase his mafia tracks and make a new name for himself, where would he go? Cherri Williams is a wanted fugitive with the counts of domestic terrorism and can't keep him with her. He has no mother since she was killed when Anthony was eight and all his family members were suspicious of him.

"Al, when you spoke with Anthony about being a CI, where did you tell him he could stay?" Charlie asked, knowing exactly what Alastor would say.

"I told him he could stay with us. I know it's not protocol according to Stolas, but we have the most security out of all the task forces! Just, give me a chance with Angel!" Alastor pleaded, giving everyone his puppy eyes. "Please?"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Vaggie screamed, pounding the wheel. "YOU WILL GET US KILLED ONE DAY, SIR ALASTOR THE CRAZY PSYCHO!! But I fucking adore working with you and you are a good person and we have tight security, I guess so why the fuck not?"

Alastor smiled, knowing he would get his way either way. The group continued to bicker as they drove back to their house and Alastor felt his phone buzz. Looking at the text, it was from an unknown number but the message made it clear who it was. It was Angel.

_"Met up with Cherri. Thanks for today. I'll let ya know about the "deal" with my pops soon. Hope to run into ya soon."_

Alastor has never felt more comfortable with a decision.


End file.
